


Oh John, You Can’t Keep Us Safe Anymore

by vivijpg



Series: Mad Girl’s Love Song [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, ariadne is a stupid thirsty binch, who needs to find someone better to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivijpg/pseuds/vivijpg
Summary: John Seed is dead. And Ariadne doesn’t know what to do.





	Oh John, You Can’t Keep Us Safe Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chloefrazerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloefrazerr/gifts).



> This is the first time I’m writing a fic in 3 years so PHEW *cracks knuckles* here’s 800 words for ya. I’m writing this for me mate Orla because they brought my oc Ariadne Alive so thank you my child. 
> 
> ALSO this fic is connected, I suppose, to Orla’s fic regarding The Lore of these characters so here is that: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200276
> 
> See you in another three years, this fanfic writing malarkey is hard.

Down down down goes his plane and Ariadne barely manages to hold back the choked sob crawling up her throat. She knew this day would come, she was preparing for it but no amount of preparation would ready you for you best friend killing your lover. 

 

Ariadne squints to see two tiny black dots slowly floating to the ground with parachutes but she knows John may as well already be dead. Of course she doesn’t her _best friend_ to die but, even though she knows it’s wrong, she doesn’t want John to die either.

 

Ariadne is sitting at the top of the water tower in Fall’s End, her grip on the railing turning her knuckles white and legs dangling over the side. She doesn’t know why she’s up here, she hates heights. She also doesn’t know why she wanted to watch her best friend and deputy of Hope County, Maggie, shoot down her lover and should be enemy’s plane. There’s an awful lot Ariadne doesn’t know. She doesn’t know why she made that stupid decision five years ago to get into John Seed’s pants. She chuckles bitterly, _oh yes_ , she thought she could charm her way into his life before slipping a knife between his shoulder blades after what he’d done to her friend. She wanted to ‘avenge’ Maggie even though Maggie didn’t need avenging, the woman was a machine, unstoppable. Ariadne wanted to make her proud. But all Ari managed to do was almost ruin her friendship with Maggie, get put on house arrest for two weeks after telling Maggie the whole truth and also have everyone in Fall’s End be suspicious of her when Maggie wouldn’t tell them why Ariadne wasn’t around town.

 

The residents of Fall’s End are going wild with happiness with whooping and high fives and even the shooting of guns into the sky and Ariadne can’t help but smile. This is her home and these people are her friends and this man, the man who ruined Maggie’s life and changed it forever, the man who has touched so many lives of the people in this town, and not for the better, is now dead. Gone. For good.

 

Ariadne groans as she gets to her feet, scrubbing her hands over her face then wiping under her eyes with her sleeves. “Can’t let anyone see you crying, you dumb shit.” She grumbles and makes her way towards the ladder and climbs down, keeping her eyes on her hands and not looking down. When her boots land on solid ground, Ari’s graze flicks to the Spread Eagle and she spots Joey leaning against one of the posts outside so she jogs over.

 

“Hey.” It comes out as more of a whisper and Ariadne silently curses herself before coughing and trying again but this time almost yelling it, making the other woman jump and spin around. 

 

“Hey Ari,” Joey’s grin is wide and can hardly keep the excitement from her voice, “Did you see how Maggie was flying? Nick taught her so good! Ducking a diving in that rusty death trap.” She chuckles before smiling softly and dropping a hand onto Ari’s shoulder, squeezing softly and leaning in close. “I know that you and that bastard were...whatever you were but Maggie’s wanted this for so long and with him gone, our world is gonna slowly be changing.”

 

Ariadne nods and swallows thickly before speaking. “I know and I know it was my own fault for getting caught up with him and I’ll get over it sooner rather than later I hope but,” She sniff loudly and looks up towards the night sky, “That bastard did give a good fuck.” Ari drops her gaze back to Joey and see her mouth slowly drop open before revealing a throaty laugh and delivering hard shove against Ari’s shoulder.

 

“Gross! That’s nasty, I don’t want to know anything about any of your sexcapades, with any persons living or dead.” Joey scrunches her nose playfully and turns away from Ariadne and gasps and grabs Ari’s hand, “She here! She’s driving up the road, can you see?” Joey runs into the middle of the street, dragging Ariadne behind her before dropping her hand and sprinting towards the stupid, nasty looking buggy Maggie insists on driving.

 

Ariadne stands there and crosses her arms and brings her right thumb up to her mouth and chews on the nail. The buggy skids to a stop just before Joey almost throws herself onto Maggie and bring her into an embrace. They’re like that for what seems like a lifetime, Joey murmuring things into Maggie’s ear and Maggie signing Joey her replies but Ariadne look away, this is their private moment....even if it is in a very public place. 

 

Eventually Ari hears footsteps and her eyes flick over to Maggie walking towards her so Ari readys her hands to sign and opens her mouth to speak,”Maggie I-“ Her words die in her throat and her hands are squashed between her and her friend, Maggie’s arms crushing her in a hug. Tears sting at the corners of Ariadne’s eyes.

 

There’s time for talking later. Right now they are both just in need of a friend. 


End file.
